1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle having a configuration where exhaust gas from an engine is exhausted through an exhaust passage extending from a diesel particulate filter (DPF) after passing through the DPF.
2. Description of Related Art
A work vehicle includes a diesel engine (simply referred to as an engine hereafter). The work vehicle is configured such that exhaust gas from the engine is purified by passing through a DPF and, after being purified, the exhaust gas is exhausted through an exhaust passage extending from the DPF. For example, the riding-type mower of Related Art 1 is configured such that an exhaust outlet extends to the rear as an exhaust passage from a rear portion of the DPF provided to a rear end of a vehicle body and the exhaust gas is exhausted to the rear.                Related Art 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-26326        